Lucy
Lucy is a goose who appears in Disney's 1961 film 101 Dalmatians. Appearances ''101 Dalmatians Lucy is a goose who lives at Withermarsh with her friend Towser the bloodhound dog. One night, she hears barking and asks Towser what's going on with the gossip, but Towser tells her that it's not gossip. It is news from London saying that fifteen puppies were stolen by Jasper and Horace; Lucy's confused by this, pointing out that there haven't been any puppies on their farm since a dog named Nellie's last litter, who're now all-grown up. Towser decides to send the message to his friend, the Colonel, down at the barn across the street to which Lucy points out that Towser won't be able to reach the Colonel at this hour, but Towser tells her that he will bark all night if he has to. After Towser is done barking, Lucy grabs his ear with her mouth in order for him to hear better, and he hears the Colonel barking from the barn saying that he wants the message, to which Lucy says to make it loud and clear, or the Colonel will never get it. When the Colonel gets the news about the puppies, he and Sergeant Tibbs the tabby cat decide to check out Hell Hall, formerly known as the Old DeVil Place, because Tibbs heard puppies barking over there. The Colonel gives Towser the word to stand by and when Towser gets the message, Lucy asks, "What does he mean by that?" Towser replies, "Maybe the old boy's found something." Lucy says excitedly, "Oh, I do hope so." Lucy isn't seen throughout the rest of the film after this. 101 Dalmatians: The Series'' Lucy is the only goose in the vicinity of the Dearly Farm, though she doesn't live there, as she lives in Hiccup Hole. Since Hiccup Hole is a public pond, Lucy often has to deal with people who arrive in order to go swimming, especially the Dearly Dalmatians, though Lucy reluctantly lets them continue to swim, despite the fact that she believes it impedes on her right to have peace and quiet. However, Lucy does require the Dalmatians to follow some rules, as if they misbehave or do something inappropriate in her eyes, she won’t hesitate to go to Pongo and Perdita to let them know that one of their Dalmatians are misbehaving, so most of the Dalmatians usually respect Lucy's authority. While she doesn't have too many friends, Lucy enjoys hanging out with Cornelia, as well as some of the other female animals in the Dearly Farm, where they often discuss the day’s gossip. However, since Lucy doesn't truly live on the Dearly Farm, she isn't forced to follow many of the rules that Mayor Ed Pig forces everybody to follow, though since she often visits the farm to speak with her friends, the animals of the Dearly Farm generally consider her to be a part of their community. Lucy may not be the most enjoyable animal to associate with, though she is a good friend of the Dearly Farm and she strives to make Hiccup Hole the best place it can possibly be. Gallery Trivia *Lucy's comment about her and Towser's friend, Nellie, said something about her previous litter of puppies. It can be assumed that Nellie apparently had multiple litters of puppies. Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Geese Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animals